Feel Good
by Majickal
Summary: Sequel to Dominance. Shameless smut with whimsical fluff at the very end. Spitfire.


She's pulling on his hair, tugging it back so that she, who's so far above him, can get better access to his mouth. Her tongue is swirling with his, hips grinding against him, and he's quaking (_ohgod_).

He tries to fight back, to play her game, but she sucks on his tongue until it's in _her_ mouth, and the sucking, slurping noises that she makes shouldn't sound so erotic.

He wants to touch her, to pull her up against him, claim her. His hands are tied up above him and he can't do anything but whine.

[_Please let me touch you_]

She laughs in his face, but isn't like when they're training and he [_WALLY: FAIL_] loses against her. It isn't harsh and cruel.

It's beautiful and light, like she's on top of the world and she's looking down at him showering the happiness that she found on him. All around her are sparks of light and he could very well agree that she's _glowing_.

The ropes burn as he pulls against him and he whines. Her hands trail down his body, lips following after them. Fingernails scratch at his skin and _nnngh_ how can that feel so good?

He bucks up into her, but she just lifts herself with him [_it's still foreplay_, dumbass].

She's grinding again and she let's go of a beautiful moan.

She's wearing a tank top and the cutest pair of panties he's ever seen (_not that I've seen many_) and he's just writhing beneath her, naked, completely at her mercy.

[_Please, please, please let me touch you_]

She smiles, so coy, and she leans down to kiss him (_you leave me breathless_) while her hand sneaks down to pump his cock.

"Too busy touching you, Wall-man."

He's vibrating now, her hands that are so tiny and warm are riddled with calluses and she squeezes him hard enough that he's riding somewhere between pleasure and pain.

There's pressure building and he arches up and he tries not to scream too loudly because someone might hear -

She stops and laughs.

He pulls violently against his restraints, wanting to turn the tables, be on top of her making her _writhe and screaming his name_.

She takes off her shirt and plays with the clasps and he forgives her.

"Artemis…Artemis, _please_."

She looks down at him, head held high, her pretty, wild, _long_ hair falling loose over her shoulders and surrounding her like a halo. She reminds him of an Ice Queen, who's deciding what terrible fate she'll put her lowly servant through.

[_Punish me, please_]

"Be a good boy."

She takes up the knife that's on the night stand and makes slides it across the rope to get a few fibers cut before she drops it, slides down his body, giggling.

__

"Goddamnit -!"

She's sucking down on him and she stares back with _those eyes_ and he just prays that she doesn't hurt him too bad if he breaks the headboard.

The knife she left behind isn't too far from his hands, so if he just turns his body like _so…_

She's using her hands and a little too much teeth and (_dear_god_howareyoudoingthat?_).

He has to turn all the way over on to his knees, his arms twisting the ropes, but at least now he's got the knife -

She spanks him somewhere between his ass and thigh with the right amount of pressure to send it to his cock and he nearly drops the knife as he groans.

He shakes his head and tries to cut at the rope [_this is harder than it looks_] when he feels something probe at him from behind.

"_What the hell're you -_"

She's fingering him with two fingers slick with…pre-cum? Saliva? _Ah fuck, who cares, just keep doing that_ and she's laughing at him in this low voice.

"You like feeling like a little slut?"

And if he had enough control to answer_, yes_, he does like this feeling of being on his hands and knees, moaning and twitching.

But he wants to feel her in his hands.

So when he can, between Artemis fingering him and pumping him, he glides the blade over the ropes. The blade is sharp and the rope isn't that thick, the problem is keeping his hands steady enough to

__

There.

"Oh. Did you get that already?" He can hear the smirk in her voice and it wouldn't be so bad if she hadn't just tickled his prostate with her three fingers.

He gently places the knife back on the stand and tries to move over carefully without setting off his hard-on.

Artemis is above him, laughter in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, is this bothering you?"

He grabs her waist with firmer hands than he intended and it's just enough to make her gasp at the pressure.

"Why am I the only one naked?" He's serious now, because he has her in his hands and he just _wants_ her (_is that too much to ask for?_)

She shrugs easily, smiling, and helps him tug off her panties. She unclasps her bra and he puts on a condom and when she's _finally_ sliding down his cock with all her warmth, he's seeing _stars_

And her.

He's vibrating to the point that _the bed is shaking_ and she's panting as hard as he is, moving up and down, and _ohgod_ he can barely move and she's scratching at his skin again and she makes him feel so good.

When it's all over and done with, their curled up together and he's playing with her hair, head on her stomach.

Her hands are warm and she _might _just be humming.

"Hey."

She probably stops humming and she listens to hear what he says next.

"I don't know if what I'm feeling for you right now is the same _thing_ that people write songs and poems and movies and books about. But whatever I feel for you…it feels really good."

He twists her fake blonde hair around her finger and waits for her reply.

His heart is thrumming in his chest and he wonders if it might just _break_ at the silence that follows.

"Yeah."

He's so still.

"Yeah, it does feel good, doesn't it?"


End file.
